Trapped
by Arrow's fears
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a kid named Ai . But Lucy got trapped in the celestial spirit world due to a contract rule can Natsu and the gang and Ai save Her? NaLu, Gruvia Jerza and gale hints
1. Chapter 1

here's my next long story I will update inuyasha truth or dare next week for all who's waiting I got a little teeny bit of inspiration from afriendinme A REALLY COOL AUTHOR who wrote Natsu's hardest mission ans decision but trust me this is different and Gray and juvias kid is named kessho wich is crystal (female) and time setting is morning _

Natsu and Lucy had a kid named Ai Chui Dragneel wich meant love note she had brown eyes, pink long hair wich was tied in a ribbon . wich she was now 5 and training to be a celestial dragon slayer wich happened to be one of the most powerful and rare kinds of magic.

Ai and kessho were watching their fathers fight again like always that was the only entertainment they could get so it always happened daily.

"hey I know why don't we fight like dad?! it would be really cool and fun plus to train our magic" suggested Ai who was now really bored and tired of watching their fathers fight .

"mmm sure I guess so " agreed Kessho

"great!" said Ai

"celestial spirits roar Aries!" as pink cotton came out from her mouth

kessho then became sleepy her eyes were very droopy right now but she wasn't gonna lose that was all in her mind. " Ice slicer!" commanded Kessho as knife like slicers that were made of ice began to aim for Ai

Luckily Juvia kessho's mother melted the ice " enough for today you two Ai i'm going to call your mom to tell your father to stop " she said as she carried Kessho and went to Gray you could hear her say something that scared everything out of Gray and then went of to Lucy.

"Lucy" called out Juvia Lucy was in the guilds library reading something about celestial Dragon slaying magic.

"yes?" Said Lucy closing the book

" Can you please warn Natsu and your daughter seems like our daughters are copying Natsu and Gray and now have made a wreck inside the guild"

"Don't worry I'll handle it' said Lucy as she went out of the library, She saw Natsu sitting down a chair beside Ai, " Nasu Ai come here" said Lucy making a hand signal.

Natsu and Ai looked at each other and went to Lucy

"ok first of Ai don't start a fight unless needed , now you Mr have now to stop fighting with Gray your fathers now and look what you did to Ai and Kessho They copied you"

"Well it was all Ice princess's fault he splashed water on me!" he said trying to be defensive

" I don't care if neither he did or not just don't do it again you two understand?" aske Lucy in a very strict voice

"Yes.." they said since whenever it came to Lucy there was no escape

"good now you may go" she said turning away

"jeez dad what's with mom" complained Ai

"be used to it you know she wants everything proper" said Natsu almost agreeing to his daughter but he knew what was best. Suddenley they heard a yell it was muffled but it definatley came from where Lucy was , Natsu then ran to the library followed by Ai there he saw Lucy on the floor with a shocked expression and loke standing

" what do you want with Luce?" yelled Natsu holding on Ai tightly

"oh who's that?" asked Loke

"Our daughter Ai" said Natsu

"my deep apologies but I have to bring Lucy with us Forever" Loke emphasized the word forever

Lucy had an expression of shock and fear

"Never I will never let you take her!" yelled Natsu protecting Lucy

" I 'm sorry but I have to it's in the contract Lucy signed when a stellar spirit mage gives birth to another heiress she must be kept inside the Celestial world same for men that becomes a father they will be treated as a High honor and in order to get them back you must get the 12 brooches of the zodiacs and in order you must defeat us zodiacs " said Loke with fear trapping someone who saved him

"what?! I never saw that in the contract!" yelled Lucy

"I'm sorry but it has to be done " said Loke

"wait a second! so that must mean My mom never died?! she was just there?!" asked Lucy

"y-yes I'm sorry" he said as he grabbed her hand and they disapeared

"NO LOKE I'LL GET YOU JUST YOU SEE" he yelled as he looked back he saw Ai crying

"d-daddy! wheres mommy? I want mommy! where did he take her!" cried

"don't worry well get her" said Natsu comforting Ai as he went to go to Happy erza and GRay along with juvia

Natsu then explained what happened "we better go fast but how do we transport to the celestial world?" aske Erza

"I can command a spirit! though only one Aries if we can convince her to open a portal for us" said Ai

"but where's your key? " asked Gray

"i don't need it the reason why i can call them is beacause I learned spirit Dragon call it enables Dragons to call spirits it's a hard technique so I am only able to get Aries" said Ai

"that's okay as long as we have one" said Juvia

" Dragon spirit call! Aries!" commanded Ai as Aries appeared

"I'm sorry!" cried out Aries her hair was a lot similar to Juvia's

"Aries can you please open a portal for us? we need to save Mom!" cried Ai

Aries looked in surprise her owner had a daughter? she figured why her mom wasn't their a new heiress she guesed but she couldn't resist the cuteness so she opened the portal " I'im sorry!" yelled Aries as the went inside the portal

They were now in the celestial world and Aries disapeared wich mustv'e been she teleported somewhere thought Natsu as they went to find the castle on wich Lucy was trapped and on wich the 12 zodiacs were gaurding them.

-  
whew im tired im typing really fast EXCUSE THE MISTAKES ill edit them tomorrow the first fight will be with Aries the last is Loke so R&R


	2. Fighting with Aries

hEYYYY look at my captiization lol ok so here's the next chapter enjoy DISCAIMAH _

INSIDE THE CASTLE

"wow" this thing is huge! maybe they have lots of fish!" said Happy

"shut up he cat we need to finish this Wendy's waiting for me and Kessho's waiting for Juvia" said Charle Happy just pouted

As they walked further more into the castle they saw the doors number 1 was in the first floor it had a sign of Aries.

"I'm all fired up!" yelled Natsu clashing his fists together as he opened the door there stood Aries.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Aries

"Ai you can't summon anything right now" said Gray warning her

"I Know called" out Ai

"sh-should we k-ki-ll her?" said Natsu tilting his head

"No idiot! their immortal!" yelled Gray in annoyance

"let's just get this going" said Erza as she requipped into her Heavens wheel armor.

"yeah" replied Juvia

"water slicer!" yelled Juvia as knife like water blades began cutting to the opponent

"wool wall!" yelled Aries as a thick cloud of pink wall shielded her

"wool shot!" yelled Aries yet again as little bursts of pink wall kept shooting directly at Juvia

"mmmm.. so warm..." mumbled Juvia

"Juvia snap out of it!" commanded Gray shaking her

"fluffy.. warm..." mumbed Juvia

"grrr.." said Gray impatient as he froze the wool

"huh?!" said Juvia looking around to see a very pissed of Gray

"sorry!" she said realizing Gray had to freeze the wool for her Gray took no notice.

"Roar of the celestial dragon!" yelled Ai as golden orange flames came out of her mouth

"Sorry!" yelled Aries as she was pushed by the attack Then appeared a brooch of 1 zodiac Aries Natsu then took it

"man I wasn't much help jeez Ai your too powerful" complained Natsu

"It's ok thanks to Ai we were able to finish faster" said Erza patting Ai

"thank you Aunty Erza!" smiled Ai as they went to the 2nd floor.

_  
Not so long and not so short my keyboard is hard to press so there are typo's and to all who's not appreciated Roses are red Violets are blue Out of all people They chose you mKay BYE! cya 


End file.
